Devotion's Demise
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: Gunshots were heard everywhere. Explosions burst through the air. People were running around everywhere, many civilians and even more marines. Screams were heard and footsteps marched through the streets..."
1. Chapter 1

This is what I wrote during one of my "need excuse to ignore Takono" moods. If you want me to continue, just review or PM.

disclaimer: people! I'm the emphasis on the FAN.

* * *

_Gunshots were heard everywhere. Explosions burst through the air. People were running around everywhere, many civilians and even more marines. Screams were heard and footsteps marched through the streets. _

_The two children were crouched down at the end of an alley together. They were hugging each other tight, and trying not to shiver, in order to brace themselves for death. The girl, who was trembling, tugged on the boy's arm and said:_

_"Zo-kun?" her tone was soft, yet soothing._

_"Yes Rokuu-chan?" He returned the tone, intending for it to calm her down._

_"You won't leave me will you?" She clung harder with worry._

_"Never Rokuu-chan, I'll always be by your side." He gently took her hand and kissed her palm._

_"Arigatou, Zo-kun." She smiled at him and he returned the smile._

_Suddenly, Marines stormed into the alley. One of them shouted:_

_"Hey! There are kids here!"_

_The duo cast a look of shock and fear. He clung to her tightly. Then, someone grabbed him and started dragging him away from her._

_"R--Rrokuu-chan!" He outstretched his arms toward her and attempted to free himself from his captor. "LEMME GO!"_

_"Zo-kun!" She rushed toward him, but, was captured herself. She showed more resistance though, she was pulling herself from her captor so hard that red streaks were starting to show up on her arm. Her captor was digging his nails into her to prevent her escape. She soon stopped though, to prevent any further injury.  
_

_He was enraged at the sight of her blood. He pulled himself out of his captor's hands and seized his gun. He shot it many times, injuring a few soldiers and killing more. She winced as she felt her captor slide of her body, due to him being shot in the head. He turned to her with teary eyes._

_"I-II" he sniffled. "I killed them!" his eyes rolled backwards and he dropped to the ground._

_"ZORO-KUN!!!!"_

* * *

Zoro shot up panting. "Dammit, why I am having that dream again?!" He rubbed his temples and looked around. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, being completely taken away into the realm of dreams. He sighed, and attempted to go back to sleep.

* * *

On an island far far away... 

_"Zoro-kunnnnn!!"_

Rokano's eyes shot open. She finger the scars on her arm and cast them a longing look. Rokano sighed.

"Where are you...?" She got up off the bed and opened the door.

"I need a glass of milk." She slammed the door behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Enter the characters

Hey! I actually continued (cause I have no life) and it gives me a reason to escape homework.

disclaimer: if this is fanfiction, then its FANfiction. So of course I don't own anything!

* * *

Zoro woke up to the sound of "Miina! Shima!" yet again. He lethargically got out of his hammock and stumbled to the ladder, only to be crushed (again) by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. He slowly rose to his feet and prepared to climb up the ladder, only to have his head penetrated by--- 

"_No way am I drinking that milk!" _

That girl again! He grabbed his head in pain. _'Those memories...they never happened! Where-are-they-coming-from?!'_ He gritted his teeth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zoro spun around to find Sanji standing behind him.

Zoro quickly got his composure. "What's it to you ero-cook?" He said it nastier than he meant, but at least he hid his pain.

"Sorry, I was just wondering..."He replied, slightly offended.

* * *

Flashback by unknown character 

"Happy birthday! Now make a wish and blow out your candles you two!" Onii-chan said.

Zo nii-chan blew out his eight candles almost immediatley. Rokuu-chan kept staring at her candles. I saw her soft, naive red irises were blank, unlike her usual eyes, shimmering with glee. It almost scared me. I opened my mouth to speak:

"Ne-chan? What wrong?" the candles were still burning, wet wax dripping down and penetrating the smooth surface of the white icing.

She shook her head, and that shimmer returned to her eyes. It was happy, beautiful, and contagious. As she looked at me to respond I felt light as a feather, and I couldn't help break a smile.

"Nothing is wrong little sister! It's just that..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Onii-chan asked worriedly. I wouldn't blame him, he was our guardian after all.

"What's there to wish for?!" She turned to us abruptly, but as if the greatest thing in the world happened."I have all of you guys! What else is there to have!?" She did a ballet spin and hugged me tight. She stopped. "Wait...," A grin appeared on her face. "I know what to wish for now!" She spun back to her cake and blew out the candles. A beeping noise started and Onii-chan ran out of the kitchen.

"Ooooooo ne-chan! What was wish?!" I asked.

"I can't tell you! Or else it won't come trrruuueee!" She replied, glomping me. She let go after a few seconds and walked over to a closet near the door. The kitchen was where the door was, so you had to run through the kitchen to go outside. Rokuu-chan swung open the closet door and removed two pairs of shoes. She threw one at nii-chan, who caught them and put them on, while she put on the other pair.

"Hey, wait," Onii-chan came back, holding a syringe. "Where are you two going?" I saw the syringe and gulped.

"We're going to temple! Duh...where else would we be going now?" Rokuu-chan replied.

"Birthday prayers eh? Well, go on you two, and you," He turned to me.

"Um..." I turned around toward my other sibilings. "I go too onii-chan, byes!" I ran toward the door.

"No no no baby sis." Zoro blocked me. "You have to take your..." His eyes grew larger, and an evil smirk came across his face. "MEDICINE!" He shouted in my face. I screamed. Then, I slapped him.

"OW!You little twerp! I'm gonna---" I felt his warm fingers wrap around my neck.

"Zoro, c'mon, service is in five minutes." Rokuu-chan said.

"Fine." Nii-chan let go of me and rushed out the door with our sister.

"Those kids are so naive, following a silly make-believe idol. They just can't follow a statue to make their lives for them." I heard Onii-chan mutter to himself.

I wouldn't blame them though, 'cause, in those days, we really believe that "statue" to be the world's one, and only truth.

* * *

----on the island of Arrezda---- 

"Milk. Oh delicious milk. Why are you so magical?" Rokano stared at the half-empty glass and sighed. She brought the glass to her lips and drank a few gulps. She put the cup back down softly. Milk. Every time she tasted the sweet cream on her tongue it made her happy. Milk. Rokano used to despise the stuff but now, she welcomed it with open arms. Milk. It made her happy. She didn't know why either, it just made her happy. And break out into Shakespearen poetry too.

"Oh milk, beautiful milk, where does thou get thy white sheen? And how does thy cool liquid give me thine power once it penetrates my----"

"Rokano! Are you drinking milk again?!" Roy Mustang stomped into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Yes Roy..."She muttered, dissapointed.

"I hate it when you drink milk!" He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I mean, yes it IS good for you, and its delicious and tasty but, the way you break out into Shakespearean poetry like that! I haven't been able to bear Shakespeare since I read _Romeo and Juliet_!"

"Sorry, it's just a well...habit.." She muttered.

"Do you need to be treated for OCD?" He said sternly.

"No! I am NOT going to spend even 30 seconds with a therapist!" She pulled herself away from him .

"Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"Therapists are EVIL! They think they're smart too!"Roy started cracking up immediately.

"Well, speaking of evil, where is your devil-of-a-sister?" He asked.

"She is NOT a devil!" Rokano protested, and jokingly punched him.

"I'm here!" A muffled voice came from the refrigerator,

Roy opened the refrigerator. There, scrawny girl with shoulder length green hair and tan skin wearing black jeans and a plain black T-shirt tucked in was munching on celery and carrots at a Luffy-eating-meat speed. She noticed him. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I'm trying to eat here!"

"You can always eat at the table." Roy said. He picked her up by the collar, making her drop the stalk of celery she was eating. "You're fourteen years old and can still fit in a refrigerator. Wow." He placed her in front of the refrigerator, and she scrambled to get the stalk she dropped in the refrigerator.

"But," Rokano said. "We do have a pretty big refrigerator."

"Yeah, to fit enough food to feed this little devil." He said patting the girl's back, who now had finished her celery and was now sitting at the table calmly.

"I'm not a devil! I'm Shinzo!" She exclaimed proudly.

"_Yes, say your name proudly. Child, we won't have to pretend any longer. It will be ours soon, my little Gluttony."_


	3. Lost! Again

**Devotion's Demise**

The man had a cool composure, which was clearly evident as he strolled down the block casually. The skull chain attached to his orange hat swung from side to side with each step. As he walked along, heads occasionally turned to notice a fairly handsome face touched with childish freckles and framed with wavy black hair. He stopped at the tavern, "The Prancing Pony" and knocked three times. A small slot eye height was slid open and a man looked through. A small "Aha!" was heard and the door opened. Ace walked in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so here's the plan." Nami crossed her arms and sighed. "All we're going to do here is stock up and wait for the log pose to set. The man from the last island said it would only take one or two days. So if anyone fools around or gets into any unnecessary fights, their debt will increase 300. Got it?"

"Yes Nami." The crew responded simultaneously.

"Yosha! Now, IKE!" Luffy ran out of the kitchen as if his butt was on fire.

"DID HE LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I SAID?!"

"I guess I should follow him, just in case he gets lost." Zoro stood up.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET LOST TOO!"

"Whatever." Zoro replied coldly and followed Luffy's path.

Nami sweetly turned to Sanji. "Sanji-kun?"

"Hai Nami-sssswwwaaannnnn?!" Sanji replied with heart eyes.

"Can you go follow them and make sure they don't kill themselves?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but anything for you Nami-swan!" He mellorine-danced out the door.

"SUGEI!!!" Luffy had stars in his eyes. "This place is SO cool!"

"Ya ya ya. Now let's go get the stuff Nami-swan wants us to get." Sanji replied

"Hey," Luffy started. "Where's Zoro?"

Sanji did a 360. "_Eiiii!!! Where the hell is that bastard?!I knew he'd get lost!!"_

x-x-x

"Huh?" Zoro looked around. "I swear Luffy and ero-cook went this way."

Lost, he decided to walk around until he found them. He went up the street, turned right, and continued that way. He went up that street, turned right, and continued. He repeated this about two more times, then walked down the street he was on. He stopped.

"Where are they?!" He looked up and saw the sign for "The Prancing Pony" swaying in the wind. "NANI?!" He freaked out. "I WAS JUST HERE TWO SECONDS AGO!!GRAH!!"

He turned left and went up the stairs. He went straight forward and turned right. Dead end. He turned around and went left. There was no right turn, you see, so he kept continuing left. He found another road and walked up it. He stopped. "They're still not here." He looked up. "GRAH!! NOT THE PRANCING PONY AGAIN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami scribble a map on a sheet of paper. She sighed.

"Is there something wrong Navigator-san?" Nami swerved around.

"Oh, Robin, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, you just startled me. That's all."

"My apologies."

"It's okay. Anyway, something Sanji-kun told me is bothering me."

"What?"

"Zoro's been acting kind of...um...weird. Like this morning, when he just said whatever. It's like...it wasn't him talking. And Sanji's been hearing muttering things in a different language while he's asleep."

"I bet he's just having nightmares."

Nami sighed,"Ya, I guess."

Or maybe, some memories just can't be sealed forever.


	4. Holy crap! ARMS!

"YEH STUPID PRANCING PONY!!" Zoro waved his fist up in the air. "WHY THE HELL DO ALL THOSE PATHS LEAD BACK TO YOU?!" Suddenly, the sound of gunshots popped into the air. People ran around everywhere, screaming. A man came running out of the alleyway, being followed by another. Both carried pistols. The first gunshots were from the first man, who was carrying a girl, presumingly as a human shield from the second man. The second man had jet black hair, while the girl--

"_No!_" Zoro thought, "_It can't be! It's--_" More shots rang out. Zoro unsheathed his swords and struck at the first man who's head was turned away from him. He was knocked out.

Her captor slid off her back. She brushed off some dust from her clothes and then turned toward Zoro.

"Oh, your the one who knocked him out? Why tha--"

"ROKANO!" The man with the jet black hair pushed him aside and hugged the girl,"Are you okay?"

"Yes Roy," she replied, "but you just pushed aside my savior!" and pretended to be offended.

Roy turned toward Zoro. "Please accept my apologies." He said with a slight bow.

"It's alright." He replied. Out of nowhere, he was kicked in the head by someone...

"YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! EVEN OUR BAKA-SENCHO DIDN'T GET LOST!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy grinned and waved

"Okay, okay I get the point. Now don't have a hissy fit."

"Hmmmm...NOW I REMEMBER!!" The Rokano shouted. Everyone turned toward her.

"What is it Rokano-chan?" Roy asked

"Where I've seen _him _before!" She pointed to Zoro.

"_This is my chance,_" Zoro thought. "_Now I can find out the source of those dreams._"

"HE IS RORONOA ZORO..."

"_Yes..."_

"...and he's a member of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku dan. I've seen his wanted poster."

"_...no._"

"And," Roy began, "Let me guess who the other two are. They are Monkey D. Ruffy and Black Leg Sanji. The wanted poster isn't really accurate though."

"Finally..."Sanji muttered under his breath.

There was grunt then a stirring behind the group.

"Oh well," Roy began, "I guess I better bring this guy in." He picked up the almost forgotten criminal and handcuffed him.

"Wait, you're a Marine?!" Luffy exclaimed

"No no no, of course not. I am a member of the local police force. So don't worry, I don't have enough authority to bring you guys in."

The three Mugiwaras sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you three around then." Rokano told the trio, and followed Roy away.

After Roy and Rokano were out of sight, Zoro turned to Sanji.

"Oi, ero-cook, why weren't you hitting on that girl?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that ring."

"What ring?"

"The one on her left hand Marimo!" Judging by the swordsman's puzzled look, he decided to drop the matter. "C'mon, let's go back to the ship.."

x-x-later that evening-x-x

A young girl, about fourteen, sat down in front of a mirror combing her hair. She gently smoothed out each tangle while thinking wonderful thoughts, until they were interrupted by a voice suddenly singing:

_I feel you Johanna_

_I feel you..._

Attempting to block out the sudden noise, she began combing her hair faster. And faster. And even faster. She looked in the mirror. All that extra combing created unwanted tangles and curls in her hair. Scowling, she walked to the balcony and looked at the monster singing to her.

He was a fairly handsome guy, about sixteen. His thin shoulder-length brown hair was slicked back almost perfectly, except for a few loose curls on his forehead. The moonlight fell on him perfectly, so his pale face glowed under the light. He was wearing a suit, and had a bouquet of flowers with him. By the time she walked out he was singing:

_Do they think that walls could hide you? _

_Even now I'm at your wi-ndow._

_I am in the dark beside you._

_SWEETLY BURIED IN YOUR YELLOW HAI--_"**OW!**"

She was so pissed off at him that she had thrown her comb at him. "MY HAIR IS NOT YELLOW!" She shouted at him, "IT'S GREEN!". The young man, rejected, sulked and walked away with a sullen gait.

On the Thousand Sunny...

After a late night of cleaning the kitchen after Luffy almost blew it up at dinner, Sanji and Luffy walked down into the men's quarters. The minute Luffy hit the hammock he was out cold. Sanji sat down on his, looked around to make sure no one was awake , and focused on his right arm. He twisted it at the elbow a full three hundred sixty degrees, then gently pulled it off.

"Ahh..." He relaxed and waved his arm/stump around, but made sure none of the wires in his arm/stump were hanging loose. He loosely put his automail arm back on, so he could relax. It was heavy anyway. But, Sanji didn't notice a screw fall down to the wooden floor. He laid down and fell asleep.

A few hours later...

Usopp snickered. Tonight was the night. Zoro will never find out. He snickered again. The long nose quickly tip-toed across the room. But, in his rush, he bumped into the cook's hammock. It swung back and forth. Usopp held his breath in hopes the cook wouldn't wake up. When the hammock finally steadied, he let that breath go in seeing that the cook didn't wake up. As he turned around to continue his prank, he heard a _clang! _The marksman quickly spun around and screamed.

"AHHHHHH SANJI'S ARM JUST FELL OFF AGHYAAAAAA!!"

Chopper, at hearing the "falling off part" woke up and started freaking out "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!! DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR!!Oh wait, that's me...AAAAAAAAHHHH SANJI'S ARM IS GONE!!"

Sanji woke to the two screaming boys in front of him. "Oro?" He looked down at his arm on the floor. "NANI?! MY ARM IS OFF!!" He quickly picked it back up and reattached it. "There."

A moment of silence...

"NAAAAAA?!" They all said simultaneously.

"WHAT ARE YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR DOING HERE ARM?" Sanji said one sentence, while Usopp and Chopper said the other, making it sound like the screwed up one you just read.

"OI! YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!!" They all said together.

"Ok, you guys answer my question first." Sanji said, while lighting a cigarette.

"Er...okay. So the Great Captainnnnnn Usopp was getting ready to fight the evil sea king, Garzaphlaxazilyoma, because I heard him creeping up with his long slimy tentacles to our deck. I knew this sea king had meat that was so good that even Luffy would be stuffed. So, not wanting to disturb or scare our fellow crew mates, I decided to slay the monster myself and carry it to you after everyone woke up, so we could cook it up and shut up Luffy's cries for meat FOREVER!!"

"Wow Usopp! You are soooo amazing!!" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"Ok Usopp, seriously, cut the bullshit and tell me what happened." Sanji would normally be slightly amused, considering this was the worst story Usopp ever made up. But now, his deepest darkest secret (except his secret obsession with yaoi) was revealed.

Not wanting to get his sorry butt kicked by the cook, Usopp decided to tell the truth. "Ok," he gulped "I was going to put one of Nami's bras on Zoro's head to make him look like an idiot, but then I knocked into your hammock. Your hammock started to sway a bit, and after it stopped, you arm fell down on the floor--"

"And then his screaming and panicking woke me up, which then woke you up." Chopper finished.

"Okay." Sanji took a long drag out of his cigarette, then exhaled. He got up off him hammock and walked to the kitchen. "It's about breakfast time already, so I'll start cooking."

"He didn't answer our question..." The two had an anime sweat drop and watched as he walked off.

"_I wonder how the other guys didn't wake up with all the screaming...especially Zoro, he ALWAYS wakes up when that stuff happens." _Sanji thought over a simmering pan.

For Usopp to execute his plan out successfully, he spiked Zoro's rum with sleeping potion. Unfortunatley, instead of just Zoro's rum though, it was the barrel, which was also shared with Franky, Brooke, and somehow, Nami.

END OF CHAPTER

WOW! Shucks...I have not updated in FOREVER!! I feel so glad I finally got the chance to! I promise the next chapter will come faster (hopefully). Oh and by the way, some side notes too.

Oro- I really do not know what it means, but it is a reference to THE first anime I have ever watched, Ruroni Kenshin. Kenshin always said "Oro?" whenver he was puzzled or just downright confused with the whole situation. So, I thought it would kind of cute to just make Sanji say a little "Oro?"

SANJI DOES NOT LIKE YAOI!! I just put it in there to well, I don't know...

The song- Johanna from Sweeney Todd.

Prancing Pony- Pub from Lord of the Rings.

Ruffy- I also watch the german version, even thought I don't even know German...I basically know the whole episode-to-epsiode synopsis of the show...

That's all! I have the whole story planned out already so I just need to write the finished copies. Why it took me so long to do this one I do not know...


End file.
